A new Harry Potter love story
by UvUv123
Summary: Harry Potter meets another girl; Sarah Jacobs. He falls for her immeadietely and she has no idea... find this young girl and the Harry Potter boy snatched into the jaws of evil...


Introduction

Emma and Michael were walking along the river. They were talking about an incident between Jayden and Michael.

Emma had brown hair that went down to her waist. Her skin was a light shade of brown, and her eyes were hazel. She was 4.5 feet tall and she was very slight and precise.

Michael had almost black hair and it fell over his face slightly. His skin was sort of pale and his eyes were the color gold. He was about 4.6 feet tall, and had a rough complexion.

Michael looked at Emma and said in a voice that said he was frustrated, "I don't like it when he does that! I never was like my dad, ever!" Emma reached over and put her hand on Michael's shoulder. "Michael, Jayden is just upset that your dad had killed our mom. You would be our enemy if it weren't for you disowning them." He looked down; he didn't like talking about his dad; "My dad did many things….including that."

He looked back; "If I'm not welcome here, I'll leave." He turned and said, "That's the truth. I know I'm not wanted here." With that he walked away; Emma watched him as he walked into the woods. She screamed out, "Michael, NO!"

He didn't answer; his body showed no sign of coming back. Emma ran after him when a voice came from behind her, "Emma, what're you doing?" she turned angrily to face a boy with the same characteristics as her. "I am going to get Michael to come back! Someone made him run into the woods with a terrible lie." He ran after his little sister, "I'm coming with you!"

Emma ran as fast as she could until she heard a crack of a gun. She gasped and turned on the spot; she saw nothing more than a bunch of trees.

Michael yelled out as the sound of a gun shoot came. He looked back and saw his father with a gun, pointing it straight at him. "Emanuel," He stuttered out; he liked calling his dad by his name, "I-I – I mean, why are you here?" His father raised the gun and then Michael heard a voice, "MICHAEL!"

Emma threw him on the ground just when the bullet would've hit him. She gasped in a breath and put a hand over her bleeding side. He felt bad; this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for him.

Emma screamed as another bullet flew out of the gun. Michael cried out as it struck him on the leg. She gasped and tried to use water bending to heal him. Michael said, "Get out; he's after me, not you." She gasped, "I'm not leaving you!" But he pushed her on; she ran away as another bullet struck Michael. He was fighting now; he punched his dad in the nose, and then a flame sparked in his hands.

Emanuel gasped slightly and then took out a knife. He stabbed his son in the arms, and then a crackle of lightning came out of his hands. He put energy into it and ran towards his son. Soon he had his son on the ground, panting. He put his electrical hand on Michael's chest. Then he burned the young boy's face and neck.

Just then the girl jumped onto him and pounded on his head while another boy went to Michael's aid. Michael wasn't able to see nearly well, but he knew that his dad was losing. He stood up and let some energy into his hands. He pointed two of his fingers at his father's back. _I'm sorry dad,_ he thought before red lightning shot out of his fingertips.

His father fell to the ground and became limp. Michael fell to the ground with a loud groan. He looked up at Emma, "I'm so s-sorry." Emma smiled, "No need." Michael closed his eyes and his breathing became ragged and short. He opened his eyes again and said, "Really….I am…you meant lots to me. You know." He offered a piece of a smile and Emma started crying. She put her hands on his face; right on the left side of his face. The burn was warm and smooth; Emma gasped. She put her hands in water and said, "Heal him…heal him….." Her hands glowed and she pressed them against each scar; they all vanished.

Michael's face was now slowly becoming resigned; he was hurt badly. His ribs ached as if they had broken. The sounds around him were becoming louder and he thought his ears would burst. His eyes were closed, but he knew that Emma had started to cry. He didn't want her to cry; he reached up and wiped her tears away. _Please, don't cry._ He looked up at her and bit his lip, fighting one last time. He said, "You have my mother's eyes." His mother had vanished a long time ago, but he'd never forget her eyes. He let go and he felt a hand caressing his face. Emma kissed him; he didn't draw back. By the time she finished, he was gone.

Chapter 1; The Funeral (A new love)

I am Emma. I have long brown hair and dark skin. I am slightly taller than usual girls and I am kind.

There was a day; a sad, fateful day in which my best friend had died. His own father had done it to him; but that didn't surprise me. His father had killed my mother. He had shot lightning at her. My brother, Jayden, had seen the entire thing. He had done his best to save my friend. His name had been, Michael.

I watched as my brother made a coffin out of wood. He and I were alone. Our father had left and never came back. Michael's body lay on the ground; his hair was in his face and his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful.

I looked at the ground; I felt ashamed of myself. I had forgotten that Michael had saved us from many things. He had saved Jayden from a bear, saved me from a wildfire, and had even saved both of us from his father. His great deeds swarmed up in my head and I got dizzy. Soon enough I felt nausea, and I ran into our little house. I knelt next to a toilet.

I threw up into it and looked at my side. It wasn't deep, but I still felt horrible. I threw up again. My arms clasped tightly around my stomach. Soon I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, "Breathe and let it out." I did; more vomit. Jayden sat at my side, stroking my back. He looked at me, "Are you done?" I nodded; he handed me a towel and a glass of water. I wiped my mouth with the towel and drank the water.

Jayden was hugging me and I hugged him back. He walked me to my bedroom. Then I lay down in my bed and he gave me a large plastic bowl to vomit into if I felt like it. He gave me a hug and walked out of the room. I lay down and covered up under the blankets.

I woke up the next morning feeling better. I ran to my dresser and got out a black dress. It had two strips that went around my neck. It went down to my lower leg. I put tights on under it.

Then I went into a bathroom and brushed my chaotic hair. Then I left it down. Then I saw my brother in a tuxedo. I almost giggled; he usually wore just jeans and a shirt.

After a few minutes, there was a deep hole in the earth and a cross gravestone was there. I watched as the coffin was put in there. Then Michael's body was moved into it. I closed the grave and said, "You saved me and helped me multiple times. Michael, please go on in a good life. I give you all my happiness. I thank you, and," I sniffed, "goodbye, Michael." I bowed my head and started to cry. Then Jayden murmured, "Goodbye, Michael."

Then he was buried under the Earth and the cross gravestone was engraved.

**Michael Hanson**

**Was a good boy who **

**Deserved better.**

I watched Jayden as he walked back to the house. He was stone hard and very stiff. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He stroked my head as I cried into his chest. His hands were shaking; he had held back tears. He hugged me tightly and said, "It's okay…don't worry."

I bit my lip and said, "The world's at war; it's not okay." It was true; there was a war going on. It went between ¾th of the world against a very strong and willful 1/4th of the world. The four elements were good, but some of the benders were harming people horribly.

Chapter 2; Our Amazing Discovery

I watched my brother as he took me across the river. I was fishing for some food while he was a non bender. He was jealous; he just didn't want to admit it. I looked at him and he said, "Come on, get us some food. I'm starving, madam fussy watches!" I smirked, and he sighed. But he shouldn't have; I made a wild wave over the boat and he got soaked. "Hey! No fair!" I giggled at his soaked form. He scowled and I instantly silenced myself.

He found a weird fish. He pointed and said, "Get it!" I used my water bending to take it out, but something weird happened. The fish glowed and then blew up. I screamed as a blast of air made me fall off the boat.

The water was freezing; I did live in the polar region. I felt my skin instantly get numb and in a matter of seconds I couldn't breathe. I bent the water around me and then I froze. A pair of rough hands pulled me back on the boat.

I gasped for air and my brother hugged me closed, "Emma, are you okay?" He looked at my face and gasped as I tried to look around. I could barely move and I looked at my hands; they were blue.

Then I noticed something weird; a girl was flying around in the air. She had blonde hair and had bright blue eyes. She looked down and said, "Oh, no! Did I hurt you?" She had landed and was looking at my skin. But she looked at Jayden; she stared at him and he smiled.

She said, "Hey, you want to go and play?" Jayden snapped out of something, "Huh, oh, yeah sure." I giggled; Jayden didn't act like this unless he had a crush. The girl looked at us and said, "Um. My name is Kamala. What're yours?" Since Jayden seemed preoccupied, I told her, "My name's Emma. This is my brother Jayden, the strong caring one. I'm a water bender." Her blonde hair whipped across her face as she said, "A water bender!" I smiled and nodded. I felt lots better now.

She said, "I am the avatar." I looked up, "really?" Kamala said, "I still haven't learned water bending." I smiled; "Maybe I can help you. We'd have to find a different place to train, though." She said, "Sure, let's go to the earth kingdom! I hope Sela is there!" I was now kind of confused, "How are we supposed to get to the Earth Kingdom?" She looked at me and said, "Ikki of course." I followed her to a place in which a large bison was. I was scared; "What is that thing?"

Jayden looked at it and said, "It looks scary." Kamala giggled and said, "It's my flying bison, Ikki." I looked at it; it had long horns and a weird tinge of stench to it. She raised me up into the air and got me into a saddle on its back. I shifted in it, getting myself comfortable. Then my brother was up there saying, "OH MAN! Nice view!" I smiled and he said, "It's nice up here!" I looked at him and he was laying back.

Kamala sat at its head. She said, "Ikki, yip!" The bison flew and then stayed in the air. I yelped and looked down; this thing could fly! I looked at my brother and he was saying, "Whoa, this must be a dream!" I laughed; his face was unbelieving. His arms were holding on to the side of the saddle tightly, though. It was a weird thing to see.

I smiled and said, "Cool." We went east.

After a very boring 3 weeks we were finally there. I looked around at the Earth Kingdom people. I smiled and said, "I'm going to take a walk around here." I ran out of the wood and found a street. I found a weird Earth Kingdom wrestling like match. I smiled and said, "I'm going to see this."

Chapter 3; another member for us.

I watched the tournament. There were a bunch of people throwing rocks at each other and the same guy won. His name was supposedly, "The Cliff." He was muscular and all but there was a good one named Song.

Song was a 12-year-old girl and was blind. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was tiny. The men laughed but she won The Cliff. They cried when she got the medal and she said, "Thank you all!"

I met with her soon after and she said, "You're traveling with the avatar, huh?" I nodded and then remembered that she was blind, "Yeah." She smiled and said, "I wouldn't mind helping you. I'll take the job." I'd asked her if she wanted the job of training the avatar earth bending. Song smirked and followed me as I saw Kamala. She was entertaining Jayden with her bending. He was roaring with laughter and then said, "Now we need to find Emma…..wonder where she's gone." I came up to him and he said, "wherever have you been?" I explained everything and then noticed Song was crying. I turned and said, "What's wrong?" She bit her lip and said, "Nothing." Then she turned and said, "Hello everyone!" She was facing the other way and walked slowly into the woods. I went after her.

As soon as Song stopped, I did. She bended a rock formation around her and it closed in on her. She pulled it around her; she was squeezing herself. Then she got one and made a rope appear. She tied it around a tree branch and made a loop big enough for a head to get through. Then she turned and said, "What are you doing here, sweet-ms?" I stuttered out, "WH-what're you doing?" She pointed a few inches away from the rope; "What does it look like? It's normal; now get out of here. I don't want you to see, if I succeed." I looked at her but just then the earth underneath me went back to camp.

I climbed a tree and swung from one tree to another. She wouldn't be able to tell if it was me or a monkey. I stopped on the tree the rope was on. Song bit her lip again and then put her head in the rope. I gasped; she let the rock below her fall. The rope tightened waited. A donkey ran by and its head went through the hole. Song jumped on but it bucked her off. She was barely holding on to the rope, which was above a stream. I took some water from the stream; her hands were becoming slack on the rope. I cut the rope and she fell about 24 feet! I jumped out of the tree and caught her just as soon as the water engulfed us! She was squirming in my grasp; she hit my head and I blacked out for a few seconds. Then I swam back up with her in my arms; she had stopped squirming, and I needed to know why.

She was unconscious. Her head was bleeding and there was a huge cut across her chest. Her outfit was soaked in blood as well as water. I looked at the water; she had turned its waters red. Her arms were slack and her breathing was barely there. I gasped and healed her wounds. She still didn't move. I put my head on her chest; it wasn't going. I gasped; where was Michael when you needed him? Dead, that's where! Song's heart started very suddenly; I jumped and her loud voice said, "Well, about time! I was drowning in there!" I looked at her; she was on the ground, creating a long sheet of dirt. She smiled; "C'mon, I know where Fancy Dancer and Mr. Fun are." I chuckled at the funny names; maybe I could like her.

When we got back to the camp, Song said, "Earth bending lessons start tomorrow, Fancy Dancy!" I giggled as she made a tent out of earth. Kamala looked at her and said, "Fancy Dancy?!" Song's voice said, "Well, you are light on you feet! Now, good night!"

After a good few minutes of resting, Kamala fell asleep. I watched as my brother fell asleep and turned slightly. He was then resting on the avatar's shoulder. Then I heard loud annoying snores emanating from the earth tent. Song sure was sleepy.

The next morning I went to wake up Song. I told her to get up and get dressed, and she stood up and fluffed her hair and ever so slightly straitened her clothes. "Okay I'm ready," she said. I looked her up and down and said, "Are you sure, you have a little dirt on your-well everywhere actually." She pointed at my chest and said, "You call it dirt but I call it a healthy coating of earth." I handed her a pair of shoes; she took them and said, "I want to see don't I?" She felt the bottom and put her foot inside it. She pushed on the bottom of it and pulled on the top and smack, the bottom was on my face.

I was surprised at this and slightly angry at her for hitting my face. My heartbeat quickened and she said, "I'm sorry for hurting you, sugar queen, but I can't see with the bottoms of my shoes on." I calmed myself immediately; she just needed to get used to her new routine.

The others were asleep except of my avatar friend. I left and took myself back to sleep. Jayden was asleep very soundly. But he wouldn't be able to sleep long because the ground rumbled and Song's tent exploded. Her loud commanding voice called, "GOOD MORNING EARTH BENDING STUDENT!" Jayden groaned and tried to go to sleep but Song and Kamala talked. He tried to say that he wanted to go back to sleep but Song said, "Sorry sleeping beauty, we'll try to earth bend as quietly as we can." He finally almost fell asleep again but Song stomped and the ground beneath him threw him into the air bringing my brothers screaming along with him.

I watched as Song's training began. Kamala couldn't even move a simple rock. I finally had to take her away from training. She just started passing a jet of water towards me.

Chapter 4; Song's past

Song kept on crying each once in a while and we kept on asking her why she was crying. She just said, "Nothing. It's nothing." I bit my lip and looked at the young redhead. She was carrying a bag of things that had to do with earth bending. I felt bad for her, even though I had no idea why.

She was funny most of the time. The rest of the time, she was teaching Kamala. We were all very happy with it. The sad thing is one day, my brother got into a mess.

He had to go to the bathroom and came back screaming about a moose lion. I looked behind him and screamed when I saw a moose lion heading towards us. I screamed and ducked. Then Kamala went between us and it and then tried to earth bend it away. She didn't even move a simple rock; the monster attacked. She yelled out and stood her ground. She earth bended a large wall and drove the animal away.

But then I looked back and saw a scary sight. Song was bleeding; she was out cold. There was a large cut on her leg, then another large cut on her neck. She was barely breathing; I gasped and tried to heal her wounds. She didn't heal nor awake. The young earth bender was hurt badly.

Kamala gasped and made a large tent just for Song. Then we made a large bed and stuff out of earth and our supplies. Song lay on the earth bed, totally unknowing of her new place. I put a bowl of water close by, just in case. Then Jayden mumbled something about forgiveness. I smiled and looked at Song.

Her red hair was wild underneath the covers. Her eyes were closed and her wounds were bandaged up. I positioned it so that she could "see". She was so cute for an earth bender.

After a week of waiting, Song awoke. She groaned and grumbled something about food. I smiled slightly and put a bowl of food in front of her. She ate it without any breaths. Her red hair wasn't brushed or anything. I looked up at her and then down at the ground again. She was kind of skinny.

The way Jayden (and with the help of Song) told the story of what happened was; Song had tried to protect the group. She had made a wall of earth but the moose lion had broken through. Then it had attacked her; she hadn't known that it had sharp horns due to her blindness. It injured her on the neck and she fell unconscious. (This is where Song could not tell anymore) Then it speared her in the leg. Then Jayden, big and strong, (I don't know where that came from) had come to the rescue. But Kamala had come between us and the beast, and well, you heard the rest.

Then Song offered to tell us about herself. We took the advantage. "What made you so brave and tough?" "How on earth did you start earth bending?" Especially, (MINE), "Why don't you ever speak of your parents?"

Song started telling her story;

When she was just a little girl, her parents had started beating her. She hated it; she got away easily. Her life had been hard; that was what made her so tough. When she was only about 7 years old, she had been taught earth bending by the first earth benders, Badger moles. At about 7 ½ she had encountered a very scary thing; a wolf. It had attacked her, but she got away with her wonderful earth bending. Then she hadn't exactly become what she wanted, thanks to her parents. They had captured her and then tried to kill her. She didn't speak of them because of that. Then a whole 5 years later, she was here, happy once again.

I smiled and sniffed, "That was so touching." She couldn't see but I guess she knew I was crying. She scoffed, "If someone told me it had sharp horns, I would've been able to take that thing down."

Chapter 5; Whoa!

I watched as earth bending practice got interesting; Kamala and Song now had to fight each other. Song won all of them; Kamala didn't have as much experience with it. Song was proud of Kamala; she showed courage and strength during the big thing.

"Keep your knees nice and high Fancy Dancy!" Kamala started making her knees higher. "You can do better than that!" Kamala made them up to her chest. "Now rocks hide!" Kamala stayed still every time Song punched a rock in half. "Hit, punch, 2 hit, 5 punches!" Kamala did exactly that as rock went in her direction. "Now, time for the final test!"

Kamala and Song sparred with earth bending. Song made a ring in the ground. The circle rose in the air and then Song said, "Ready? Go!" Song punched a rock hard at Kamala, who was blindfolded. Kamala dodged and kicked a rock into the ground. Song smirked and fired it back; Kamala jumped and dug her heels into the ground. The earth around Song came up and I heard an intense screech. Kamala jumped and kicked the earth down to see her earth bending teacher, on the ground, lifeless. "Song!" I smirked, knowing it was a trick. Not until I saw blood did I actually think the earth bending teacher was injured in any real reason. "Song, NO!" Kamala knelt next to her earth bending teacher, crying. I gasped when I saw the teacher's eyes were open, staring out into space.

Jayden ran to the teacher and checked for a pulse. He gasped and then closed the teacher's eyes. He pushed on her chest and then the teacher breathed again. Song's voice came from the body on the ground, "Whoa…Kamala, you pass the earth bending test!"

Kamala smiled and whooped for joy; all she needed to master now was fire. I smiled and said, "Song, are you feeling okay?" She smiled and said, "Yeah, thanks Madam Fussy Witches." Her eyes were foggy but that was sort of normal. Song stood up and swayed. I grabbed her shoulders and helped her easily as she walked back to her tent.

As soon as we got in, Song grabbed her ribs and said, "Please, can you help me?" I smiled and did. She had a few shattered ribs. I healed them easily. She took in a nice and deep breath. Her beauty couldn't match to how tired she was. She lay down on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly after her head hit the pillow.

I sat at her side for a few minutes, making sure she wouldn't die. She was trying to just sleep and rest. I smiled slightly, "Smile…."

She lie there, breathing deeply. Her beautiful hair fanned around her, she hugged the pillow and murmured in her sleep, "Man, Kamala got me good….." I smiled and chuckled under my breath. She was dreaming about what had happened a short while ago.

When I got back to camp, Jayden looked around and said, "Where did Song go?" I said, "Oh, she's sleeping soundly in her bed. She was very tired after dying and being renovated. I smiled and said, "You are very tired as well, aren't you big guy?"

He smirked and then looked at Kamala, who was sitting at the fire, trying to bend fire already. A little spark of fire was found in her hands. I smiled at him as he blushed and said, "No. I'm not tired." I rolled my eyes and he said, "What?!"

I smirked, "Oh, just tell the truth!" I heard Song yell out from her tent, "He wasn't lying!" Jayden smirked and said, "I thought you said she was asleep…." I blushed and said, "I thought she was!" I glared in the direction of Song's tent. She wasn't a help.

Kamala smirked and then stood up. She looked at Jayden and said, "Hey, do you want to go to see if the food is still there?" He smiled and stood up. He winked at me and walked after her. I knew why he did; he was going to tell her.

I smiled and felt a warm and calloused hand on my shoulder. I looked back; "Hey Sugar queen." I sighed and turned, "What is it Song?" She smirked and said, "I wanted to talk to you about something….." I followed her into her tent.

She earth bended a seat and I sat on it. Her eyes were closed, yet she still spoke. "Emma, I'm leaving." I looked at her, "What do you mean?" She fidgeted in her spot, "I mean I'm leaving the group. I won't be traveling with you guys anymore. I'm too much of a trouble." I looked at her in amazement; her red hair flowed gently down her back. Her eyes were slightly open; "I'm sorry." I felt something nagging at the back of my mind, but I pushed it back. I smiled and said, "Why are you telling me this?" She touched my hand, "I needed to tell someone."

She had packed her stuff already. She picked it up and gave herself a boost with the earth underneath her. She ran away until she turned at the edge of the clearing. She waved slightly; I waved back. She wasn't crying; she was tougher than I thought.

Her hair whipped around the corner, when I heard her yell.

Chapter 6; Oh no!

(Change of view)

I felt the hands grab me from my upper arm. I couldn't see what he looked like, well, I was blind. The guy pressed me against a tree, a hard tree that hurt my back. His breath felt warm on my neck; "Hey, you're very pretty." I stomped and a bunch of rock hit him in the back. He growled and said, "An earth bender, huh? Well, I'll make your existence die!" I felt something very hot touch my neck; this guy burnt me. I fought against him as he punched me in the stomach.

I threw a few more rocks on him and he finally had me pinned on the ground. He lifted me off the ground, _oh no, I couldn't even feel vibrations anymore!_ I gasped for breath as his hand tightened around my throat. He slammed me into the tree and I felt my ribs crack.

His hand was strong. I struggled against it as he breathed on my neck. I whispered slightly through the choke, "Emma…please, help me." But not even the guy had heard me. I felt my brain going fussy; I twitched slightly. Then the feeling of pain never died away. I heard his voice murmuring, "Goodbye….." I felt something slide through my ribs and when it hit the other side of me, I screamed, "OUCH!"

I whirled on the spot; I had heard Song's scream of pain. I got Kamala and Jayden to come with me as we got through the dense trees of the wood.

When I saw Song, my voice left me. She was unconscious, on the ground. There was a deep wound in her ribs. I looked at Jayden, who was covering Kamala's eyes. I coughed slightly and picked up the limp Earth bender. Her right hand fell towards the ground. I watched her left hand on her stomach. Her hair was bloody.

When we got back to camp, I took Song to her tent. I put her on the ground, next to a river. I tried to heal her wound, but found that couldn't happen. There was poison in her wound; her breathing was ragged and rough.

Then I walked back to her tent, carrying her. She didn't move; her body was frail and perfectly white by the time I had her in her bed. She was not awake; I hoped she wouldn't feel her life leave her. She would need a miracle from the spirits to survive this.

Song's head moved and she murmured, "Emma….please help me." I stroked her sweaty brow; she was very good at fighting poison. I smiled and whispered in her ear, "I am…" She fell into a deeper sleep.

I watched her body become wilted and very resigned to death. Her arms were across her stomach, and her face had become impassive. I frowned and turned to leave, when I heard a feeble voice behind me, "Emma…..is that you?" I turned to see Song sitting up, looking very fragile. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes half opened. I smiled, "Song, I'm glad you're okay….." She stood and hugged me; I hadn't expected that.

She said, "I was so scared! I couldn't earth bend…." I looked down at her, "Really?" She nodded; "Watch." She stomped and I noticed nothing happened. She looked down, crying. I hugged her back; I felt bad for her. She stepped back; she was shaking her head. I smiled and walked away. The blind earth bender was saying, "Okay, I'll stay!"

I watched her form collapse, and tried to save her from being hurt. The poor girl's eyes closed and she cried out, "Ouch!" I heard her breathing fighting death; it was coming in sharply and shallow. Her poor hands trembled and I gasped. She hugged me tightly. I sighed and picked her up. She was light; I easily put her on the bed. She closed her eyes and slept. Soon, though, her breathing was slowing until it was gone.

I gasped, but soon her breathing started up again. She slept on and I smiled. I left the room and went to see Kamala and Jayden. I smiled as I saw Jayden was holding a small necklace. Kamala was explaining something, "It was my sister's; she died just after having a few children. Her children are dead now; this is all I have left of their little family." I felt tears starting in my eyes; that story was so sad.

Her blonde hair went down to the middle of her back. Kamala had lost somebody too. If I hadn't seen that, I would've spent more time with her. She smirked and then said, "But, I'm okay." Neither Jayden nor Kamala had noticed that I was there.

I watched as Jayden shuffled slightly. He looked at the avatar, and then looked down. I noticed his hand touch the pocket of his jeans. He blushed and said, "Well, Kamala. I've been thinking…um, how am I going to say it…?" I watched him as he took out a necklace with an engagement sign on it. He said, "Kamala, if this works out, will you marry me?" I watched, breathless, as amala looked at the white band. Her smile split into a grin; "Of course I will!" She jumped and flew straight into him. He gasped when his head was engulfed in her arms. She was grinning foolishly; there were blush marks on her cheeks.

Jayden gasped for air and then looked around; he spotted me. He panicked, "NOBODY WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" I giggled and smirked at him. He groaned, "Just don't tell Song…." I laughed out loud when I heard Song say, "I already know!" We all laughed then; usually she didn't know what happens.

I watched Song as she jumped towards me; she had a grin plastered on her face. Her strong arms were ready for an attack; they were raised and tense. "I think you guys should take cover….." She was looking bored; we knew that danger was coming. We all ducked down and then Song took in a deep breath before stepping out of our hideout. Her eyes were ever so slightly fogged and I noticed her feet move slightly. Then I saw something gray fly through the air. Song was tackled by a wolf!

She bled slightly, but tackled it too. Her fist raised, she drove her other elbow into the creature's ribs. The wolf tried to take the gain, but she slammed it into the ground. Her arms were pulsing with energy and I noticed her face was warped and scared. She gave the wolf one last strike, when another wolf was on her! She screamed when it's claws dug into her leg; blood dripped out of it. Her head fell to the ground and for a second I thought she had died. Then her fists held each wolf around their throats; they yelped and ran away.

I ran out as Jayden hugged Kamala, who was crying and heaving from being scared so badly. He caressed her head, and she hugged him. Her face was buried into his shirt, but the skin I could see was red. Jayden looked shaken and worn; he kissed her head.

Song was on the ground, heaving in calming breaths. I smiled as she stood and said, "I'm okay…." I hugged her and she stopped smiling. She tried to push me off; I just hugged her tighter. She started grumbling and moaning, "Get off…..You're harder to get off than- OOF!" She finally got me off her; her face was confused. There was pity, happiness, angry, sad, and even a hint of grief look on her face.

Chapter 7; The Weirdest Day Ever!

We went on our search for a person who could bend fire; Song only had known earth benders. We were traveling to the fire nation; hard work man!

We all were bored; I had to practice my water bending to keep from talking too much. Jayden was reading our map and complained about how we should've taken a different route. Song had fallen into a sleep that lasted for about a whole day and night. Kamala was flying the bison; she was alert and ready for anything red to appear.

That is until one day;

Kamala was taking a nap when a lurch from the bison told us that he had fallen asleep. I screamed as we fell, and Kamala awoke. She screamed and yelled into the bison's ear, "WAKE UP BUDDY!" I felt a large swoop and knew that had worked; the flying bison was awake and was flying again.

Then we touched the ground; I jumped off. I was not the first one-off though; Song was. She was lying on the ground, making a snow angel out of earth. "Ah, ground, solid ground!" She was happy to be able to feel vibrations again; she was useless without them.

The ground was flat and there was a large cave there. I sighed and saw nothing inside. I looked fine in my blue water tribe dress and my bracelet around my wrist.

Kamala said, "If we're going to stay here for a few, we'll need disguises." I nodded and said, "We can steal things, I mean, it is stuff we need!" Jayden pointed out a clothes store; I ran towards it. We were getting clothes.

I ran to the dresses; I found a pretty, red one with maroon color on it. I found a red necklace and took of my bracelet. I smiled and put it all on.

When we got to the cave, Song was in a red dress that was down to her ankles. Her hair was put in a red ribbon. Jayden wore a red suit with cuffs, and he wore a fake mustache that would fool anyone, really. Kamala was in a red dress. She wore a dress that went down to her knees.

Song was trying on shoes, but ripped the bottoms off. "So I can 'see'…" I was getting annoyed at her for doing that to all the nice shoes. She always ruined them!

Jayden watched my annoyed expression and said, "She just needs them to not have a bottom! I'm sure all earth benders do that to their shoes…." He trailed off as she turned to us; her eyes were narrowed, but suddenly she laughed. Her eyes were covered by her hair. I wanted to take it out, but she wouldn't let me. Her laugh was like the wind chime's beautiful song. She smiled and turned back to playing an earth bending tournament with Kamala.

Kamala was throwing rock after rock at her teacher. Her light touch on the ground made me think of how all air benders used to walk. Song's laughed encouraged her to make a daring move; she made a wall of earth around her teacher. That's what had killed her for a minute in the earth bending test. Song smirked slightly and made a wall around her student. She made the wall around her collapse. They all were having fun.

Then I heard a whoosh and a swirl. There was water coming down upon us! I laughed and bent it so that it wouldn't stay like that. Kamala smiled and helped me as we got through the rain. Her beautiful blonde hair flew around her face as the wind started to whistle through the air.

I watched as she whimpered from the biting sudden cold. She looked at me and I wished a fire bender would've been there, helping her. She drew the jacket around her tighter and I smiled. I walked her into the cave and made a fire. She sneezed slightly and said, "I hate the cold more than anything."


End file.
